God's Of War
by bratzfan11011
Summary: Finny is a young man. He was orphaned at birth, since then he has lived above the Blue Moon Inn. What happens when he meets three strangers who tell him he is the only one who can stop the God's going to war and ripping Runescape apart?


I only own a runescape account I do not own the actual game, these are all my own characters Bratkid9 is the only real account.

**Chapter 1: Varrock **

Finny awoke that morning in his rented room above the Blue Moon Inn. It was the biggest room up there with a balcony and everything. The room had a double bed with blue sheets and a mirror opposite the bed. Finally a chest of draws by the door, in the corner curled into a ball was Brandy, Finny's small dog, sound asleep. In return for his keep Finny helped the Bartender and also killed rats in the basement to keep the place free of them. Brandy helped too! Barking and biting the vermin as they escaped Finny's sword.

"Brandy…Brandy!" Finny called, the little puppy jumped up and bounded onto his masters bed. Finny fussed Brandy before he got up. He walked over to the chest of drawers and got changed, he then took his apron off the coat hanger and put it one before walking down the wooden steps to the main bar.

"Morning Finny!" Smart, the bartender, said polishing a glass, Finny nodded his head in response. Finny picked up a tray of beer for table two and some leather buckled straps from the counter he then placed the tray on Brandy's back, he then strapped it down so the drinks wouldn't fall.

"Brandy, table two…steady!" Finny commanded, Brandy barked and padded away. The costumers loved that little black dog. Often Brandy would do tricks for some extra money. Smart didn't mind the dog serving drinks but if three people complained Brandy had to stay downstairs with the rats. Finny did everything he could to make sure nobody complained like, Brandy served rowdy tables but nobody that looked up right and proper. Speaking of upright and proper, two hooded figures walked in and sat at the far table. Finny looked at them, they definitely looked odd. Smart picked up Brandy and handed him to Finny.

"Put him in your bag and go off to your magic lesson." Smarty whispered sharply into Finny's ear, Finny nodded and did as asked before walking casually out. Finny walked up the street towards the staff shop, he stopped in the middle of the road and opened his bag to let Brandy out. He stood up and thought he saw a hooded figure by the fountain, he blinked and it was gone. He was alone in the street but he continued walking up the road, Brandy at his heels. He soon arrived at the staff store, he pushed the door open and the shopkeeper smiled a toothy grin at him. He was old and wrinkly but a kindly old man he greeted Finny.

"Hello Finny." His voice sounded like all his experience he'd lived through.

"Hello Zaff, is he around?" Finny asked, Zaff walked round from behind the counter and gave Brandy a fuss.

"Merlin's in the back room." Zaff said before looking at Brandy "Now, let us get you some meat!" Finny smiled before muttering a few words, a brown door appeared and Finny pushed the blue door open leading to the back room. It was a long room with staffs of all shapes and sizes on the walls, on the benches which lined the walls as well had many test tubes and elixirs, right at the back was a desk with a lot of books and papers with a shelf behind with magic books. The old man sitting at the desk was Merlin, one of the greatest wizards of all time. He looked up and smiled at me and the lesson began

My lesson was finished Finny could still feel like someone was watching him. Finny turned to Merlin, he smiled at the young man and read his thoughts.

"Those hooded figures you saw in the bar are the leaders of the God's mighty armies. Brat Kid9 is Zamrok's Lutenent, Smith Niort is Sandromin's and Grindon Dirting is Guthix's." Merlin said softly,

"How do you know it's them?" Finny asked, true Merlin knew everything but how could he know this. Merlin stood up, he walked slowly over to the left wall and took a staff off of it. It was long and wooden, Merlin walked up to Finny.

"They fear the Gods are going to war." The wizard began "If the God's go to war the whole world of Runescape will rip apart."

"So the Gods are at war? Why are they here?" Finny found himself asking, Merlin sighed and looked Finny dead in the eye. His usual bright and happy expression turned into a cold motionless one. He sighed, and pushed the staff into Finny's muscular arms. Finny took the staff and waited for Merlin to continue.

"They are looking for that staff…and you!" Merlin finished looking away.


End file.
